


Catch Frasers

by MishaDay



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-23
Updated: 2000-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDay/pseuds/MishaDay
Summary: Ray catches Fraser with a timely phrase.





	Catch Frasers

**Author's Note:**

> Original Disclaimer: The boys, alas, are not mine. This was not created for profit, more's the pity.  
> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017.

"...and then he fucked him into the mattress..."

Fraser's head whipped around with a speed the Concorde would be proud of. "I beg your pardon."

Ray regarded him calmly from the driver's seat of the GTO. A small smirk played across his lips. "You heard me," he said to his companion's blankly stunned expression. "Now pick your jaw off the floor."

Fraser licked his lips nervously and ran a thumb across one eyebrow. "No, I'm quite sure that I misheard you. You were talking about Huey and Dewey reviewing a case and then you, ah, stated that..."

The corners of Ray's lips were twitching, and he seemed to hum in place from suppressed energy. He didn't speak, however, and Fraser was forced to push on verbally.

"You stated that sexual intercourse had occurred between Detectives Huey and Dewey?" The words left his mouth with a rush. There. It was said.

Ray snorted. "Nah. What I *said* --" He leaned closer to Fraser and his voice dropped just enough. "--was that the way Huey and Dewey were actin' *reminded* me of a porn film I watched where the one guy *fucked* the other guy into the mattress." Ray's mouth was mere inches from Fraser's ear when he finished his statement, and he eased slowly back, waiting.

This was it, this was the clue-by-four he'd been wanting to drop on Fraser from the first moment he'd seen him. Ray sat back and watched the Mountie's brain attempt to do cartwheels. He saw comprehension dawn in the flicker of light in Fraser's blue eyes, and then the light dimmed, and Ray's own eyes narrowed. No way was the Mountie gonna play dumb.

So, fuel to the fire. He eased backwards, stretching out, oh so casually, his knee coming to rest mere centimeters from Fraser's. "Of course, they didn't really look like Huey and Dewey, not with the one guy in a Mountie uniform."

Fraser's mouth, which he had opened just enough to lick his lips in preparation for veering off on some verbal tangent, snapped closed.

Ray tried to hide his absolute delight at the dawning understanding on Fraser's face, but when his smirk widened, it was all over. His grin grew worried as Fraser's expression took on yet another chameleon-like change, going from dumb-founded to understanding to incredibly turned-on (So *that's* what a horny Mountie looks like) to something infinitely more dangerous.

"How convenient, then, Ray." Fraser's eyes were ice-hard. He rubbed his thumb not over his own eyebrow, but reached over and stroked Ray's lower lip. "How convenient that you have a mattress just upstairs in your apartment and you have a man in a Mountie uniform right here in your very own car."

Ray swallowed, delight and arousal and a frisson of adrenaline warring in his stomach. "Oh yeah, Frase, real convenient."

Fraser's mouth, hot and demanding, descended on his, silencing further conversation. They didn't make it to the mattress until the third round.

End?

* * *

It's amazing what reading Jedi-smut at work will do to the mind...  



End file.
